Hercules
'Hercules '''is the main character of both TV series and movies. He was voiced by Tate Donovan. He is a god, whose divinity was stolen from him as a newborn. He retained his godly strength however. Hercules is tutored by Philoctetes, also known as Phil. He attends the Prometheus Academy. He appearance: Top-heavy, very muscular, very handsome, medium skin, both orange hair and eyebrows and blue eyes, in his transform: Sienna tank armor tunic with both gold doodles traced on his chest and red linings on his neckline (like the letter U shape upside-down on his stomach) and brown fasteners that hold his blue cape, brown Roman-style sandals with leg guards, brown matching belt with a gold metal coin, brown wristbands and red headband. Hercules hears a score for the 1997 Disney animated film ''Hercules was composed by Alan Menken. Physical Appearance When he is about 16 years old, Hercules was a very slender and average height guy. He has curly red hair with a hair band, he also has big and striking blue eyes. He inherit from his father a strong jaw. During his training with Philoctetes he somewhat changes his appearance: he became a tall, extremely muscular, extremely beefier and strikingly handsome man with broad shoulders, chiseled pectorals and impressive biceps. He has tan skin, thick neck and a dashing, charming smile wiith shiny teeth. He usually wears a roman-like orange armor and sandals. When he was briefly a god his skin became golden and hs hair became strawberry blonde. He also wears a red headband. History Birth Hercules was born on Mount Olympus, a child of Zeus and Hera. All the gods celebrated, except for Hades. He plotted to overthrow Olympus. Then, when Hades asked the Fates about it. They said that if Hercules fought in the war, he would lose. So Hades sent Pain and Panic, his imps, to turn Hercules mortal, and kill him. Pain and Panic got so far as turning him mortal, when they were interrupted by a pair of mortals. They found Hercules, before he drank the last of the potion that turned him mortal, so he retained his godly strength. Hercules was taken in by these mortals, while Zeus and Hera wept. Childhood As a young child growing up, Hercules was always a misfit. His strength proved to make him more destructive then helpful. Other children wouldn't play with him, and Hercules was called "Jerkules". In the movie, when he and his mortal father are going to the market, Hercules accidentally demolishes the whole market, after attempting to catch a discus that pulled him into a column. A pot seller called him a freak, and Hercules, ashamed, returned home with his mortal father. Shortly after arriving, his mortal parents reveal the truth, that he came from Mount Olympus. Hercules, stunned by this news, travels to the temple of Zeus to learn more. He learns that he can only become a god once more if he becomes a true hero, Zeus tells him to seek out the Satyr Philoctetes who is the trainer of heroes and so off Hercules goes The Myth Behind the Character In Greek Mythology, Hercules, or Heracles (Herakles) is son of Zeus and the mortal Princess Alcmene of Thebes . Because of Zeus's unfaithfulness, Hera hated Heracles. Heracles had also a twin half-brother, Iphicles. Iphicles was the son of Alcmene's mortal husband Prince Amphitryon (he's also Alcmene's brother), while Heracles was a son of Zeus. Heracles was originally named Alcides, but his names changed to mollify Hera. This was unsuccessful. Only a few monthes after birth, Hera sent two serpents to kill him and his half-brother. Heracles however throttled them, and was found by his nurse playing with them as if they were toys. After accidently kill his music tutor Linus with a lyre, he was sent to care for cattle by his foster father. He was visited by two nymphs, Pleasure and Virtue, who offered him the choice of a peaceful life or a severe glorious life. He choose the latter. It was later in Thebes that he was rewarded Princess Megara after saving Thebes, and she bore him six sons. However, in a fit of madness brought apon by Hera, he killed his children (In some cases, Megara too). After realizing what he had done, he fled to the Oracle of Delphi. Unbeknownst to him, the Oracle was guided by Hera. He was ordered to serve under King Eurystheus. This caused the 'Twelve Labors of Heracles'. The Twevles Labors of Hercules #Kill The Nemean Lion #Destroy the Lernaean Hydra #Capture the Ceryneian Hind #Capture the Ermanthian Boar #Clean the Augean Stables #Kill the Stymphalian Birds #Capture the Cretan Bull #Round up theMare of Diomedes #Steal the Girdle of Hippolyta #Herd the Cattle of Geryon #Fetch the Apples of Hesperides #Capture Cerberus After completing the Labors, Hercules join the Argonauts of the Golden Fleece. He then became a God when he died, of strength, bravery, and doors. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Demigods Category:Mortals Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Gentle Giants Category:Comic Relief Category:Lovers